Andrew Sean Brooks
Andrew Sean Brooks '''was a wizard and warrior roleplayed by Ghostly. Andrew began his life as a peaceful druid, he developed a taste for adventure and the world around him as he was trapped on White Wolf Mountain. This triggered a series of events to fill his everlasting joy of learning and adventuring, which eventually led Andrew to the Academy of Heroes. Andrew experienced the joys and horrors of fighting battles as slave of the Chosen Battalion up until he was captured and corrupted as a magical experiment by the Red Axe. He was then enslaved by an undead warrior known as Yokrad. However, he managed to escape but was then recaptured by the Chosen Battalion. Desperate to regain his lost memories, Andrew made a pact with a demon. Eventually Andrew grew insane. Andrew's insanity turned him against his childhood friend which resulted in his death. Personality Andrew was always seeking knowledge, thinking of new ways of how to do things logically, he often spends a great deal of time of making choices and studying, however that does not hinder his ability to be social and have fun. Andrew was usually bright, enthusiastic, and sometimes a bit wild when he gets his hands on alcohol. He was often quiet and shy around people who doesn't know. After his corruption, Andrew grew a semi-bloodlust for battle and fighting. Appearance Facial Andrew's facial features are quite similar to that of his father, having a somewhat pointed nose and a gently rounded jaw-line. Andrew's skin is noted to be fair, slightly tanned, and clean. Before his corruption his eyes were green, but are now blood red. Bodily Andrew was described often to be thin and scrawny, although not terribly muscular, he does show signs of daily training and exercises. Andrew prefers to wear his usual green and brown tunic, tied across his waist is an elaborate leather belt and matching leggings with multiple pockets and pouches to store assorted goodies. The former druid wears a dark green cloak with a Guthixian symbol pattern at the bottom of it. Andrew typically isn't seen in heavy armor but is usually seen in light weight armor in battle. Chaos Dwarf/Human Andrew retains his basic facial and bodily appearance, but there are minor changes. He is now two inches shorter, standing at 5'8 feet and has a long brown beard. Parts of Andrew's arms, fingers, and shoulders are physically warped with chaotic magic. He is now more muscular and stronger than ever, Andrew's main attire consists of basic Chaos Dwarven armor, but fitted to the size of a human. Attires Andrew Brooks Attire.png Andrew Brooks Attire1.png Andrew's Armor Attire.png Chaos Andrew 1.png Chaos Andrew 2.png History The Beginning Our story of Andrew begins in the peaceful druidic village of Taverley. Andrew's childhood was relatively quiet and calm, with the exception of family reunions. Andrew was always the little rascal, getting himself into trouble, a few years later, his sister was born and life was just getting started for little Andrew. Apprenticeship At the age of seven, Andrew was sent to be apprenticed by Ailwin, an old and respected druid. Andrew was not the only student of Ailwin, Andrew's sister and several other students also attended Ailwin's lesson. Out of all the students in Ailwin's class, Andrew was the only one struggling with his studies of Gielinor's History due to his poor memory at the time. This caused Andrew to take private lessons from his older cousin, Serril Brooks. Serril's private lessons helped improve Andrew's learning experience in Ailwin's class. A Family Reunion By the age of fourteen, Andrew's parents invited all of their relatives to visit. Young Andrew was helping his mother carry a delicious blueberry pie over to the table, but he tripped and the pie flew up into his cousin's face, Christina Brooks. After cleaning up after the mess, Andrew along with his other cousins sat in a room across from the adults. Their meal was quiet. As Andrew was finishing his stew, he noticed Christina giving him the most evil look ever. After finishing the meal, Andrew ran upstairs and hid under his bed, worried about what Christina was up to. However, this was not the end of her creepy behavior. The year after that in their next reunion, Andrew read her diary and noticed several unusual symbols, along with pictures of dead animals and their organs. Trapped on White Wolf Mountain Andrew at the age of sixteen was chosen to lead an expedition through White Wolf Mountain. Andrew and five other druids made their way up the mountain. A storm was brewing, regardless of an older druid's decision to go back, Andrew urged his fellow companions to push forward. The group was forced to stop and rest in a small cave occupied by the old huntsman named Cyriac. The group lived off of their rations and Cyriac's supply of food for a week until the hunter died of his age. The storm died down and the druids buried Cyriac, Andrew later led his druidic friends down the mountain and into Taverley. The Burthrope Imperial Guard Andrew joined the Burthrope Imperial Guards, regardless of his parent's decision. However, his grandfather supported Andrew's decision. Andrew was trained quickly by Captain Ademar Browne. Training sessions were harsh but Andrew had managed to pull through. Nothing of major importance happened during his life as a guard, with the exception of a few troll attacks. Random Adventures Five years later, Andrew returned back to Taverley. He soon finished his studies as druid, leaning more in the druidic art of herblore. Andrew then became a student at the Southern Academy of Magicks up until it closed down. He was in need of money since he spent a good amount of his money on runes before leaving the Academy of Magicks. Andrew became a Falador guard for a few weeks during King Oliver's reign. He soon left Falador to return back to his adventures. Andrew made a slow journey all the way down to port Sarim, where he encountered a drunk pirate captain and his crew. The pirate offered Andrew a job on his crew, in which he declined. Andrew made a deal with the captain. This deal with the captain allowed Andrew to learn how to fish, in return, Andrew would have to help the pirates find a chest of gold. Treasure Hunt The pirate captain handed Andrew a map. The rest of the pirates came to an agreement that the map was completely unreadable. Andrew flipped the map the other way, stating that the pirates have been reading the map upside down. Andrew guided the pirates to a cave north of Port Sarim. One by one, Andrew and the pirates entered the cave. Navigating through various tunnels and coming across dead ends, the group found a treasure chest. The pirate captain's first mate greedily walked up to the chest where he encountered a giant and deadly poisonous spider. The spider leaped from the chest and landed on the poor lad's face, after leaving a bloody mess behind, the spider scuttled towards another crew member, biting off his feet and dragging him into its lair. By now, over half of the crew squealed like little girls and soiled their pants as they ran away. The spider came out of its lair once again and lept towards Andrew's head, the pirate captain raised his pistol crossbow and shot the spider in mid air, killing it. The remaining crewmates proceeded to slaughter the dead spider with their scimitars and crossbows as Andrew and the captain opened the chest, where they found a pile of gold and jewels. Andrew was allowed to keep a small share of the gold and led the pirates out of the cave. Cave of the Facebody Warrior Andrew grew a small liking towards venturing inside of caves, he enjoyed the calm, dark, and damp atmosphere. Andrew entered a cave near Taverley, he had sensed a magical presence hours earlier and had managed to track it there. As soon as Andrew travelled deeper into the cave, he had a strong feeling that he wasn't alone. He ran into a rather tough looking hobgoblin warrior known as Drok . A small portal appeared in front of the two and had begun to grow in size by each minute. As Drok and Andrew stared at it in awe, a particular red ant dug his way in, the ant poked one of his antennae into the portal which in him losing it. The portal exploded with magical energy, causing the ground below the trio to collapse. Andrew awoke in a semi conscious state, he watched as Drok attacked a warrior with what appears to be a face on his platebody. After failing to defeat the facebody warrior, Drok and the facebody warrior attempted to break open a barrier, which contained an axe. The facebody warrior begun to ask Drok of who had followed him, Drok revealed to the warrior that there was an ant. Drok led the warrior to the red ant where they found it destroying the barriers. Drok managed to run up to the axe while avoiding the attacks of the Facebody Warrior. With the power of the axe, Drok defeated the facebody warrior along with earth magic. Andrew soon awoke and climbed up the dangling vines hanging off of the hole. He journied out of the cave and came to the conclusion that it was time to find a job. The Alchemist's Guild Andrew founded the Alchemist's Guild on the 5th of Raktuber in Varrock. The Guild was opened briefly, as Andrew frantically finished potion orders with teachers and other students, he hoped to help others learn more about the druidic art of herblore. Andrew, believing he should finish his magical studies, left the guild in possession of his father up until the guild was officially closed down weeks later. The Academy of Heroes Andrew then joined the Academy of Heroes, with hopes of finishing his magical studies and his skill with a sword. His first magic teacher was a wizard known as Syer Rzzar and his fremennik warrior teacher was Bonthar Hunt . Capture The Flag Andrew participated in a "Capture The Flag" game at the Academy. Before the game, Andrew cut most of the cacti around the Academy, filling them up in vials of water. Andrew battled against a wizard who used fire magic. He fought well using water magics, but lost against her. The battle resulted in his left arm being extremely burnt which caused him to pass out. He was eventually dragged to the medical room where his burns were healed. The Cyclopes Andrew along with other students were ambushed by a trio of cyclops at the Academy. The first cyclops let out a charge of energy into a room. Andrew was still standing strong and attempted to put up a fight against the beast along with the rest of the students. Andrew was blasted into the fountain, before the cyclops was slain. The cyclops exploded, supposedly having rubium under his armor. The students were being cared for in the infirmary as a second cyclops came in, the second cyclops was then slain. A third cyclops, the largest out of the other two, caused even more destruction, took the unconscious Andrew and teleported away. Later in the day a group of people composed of strong men defeated the cyclops in his lair along with saving Andrew, taking him back to the Academy. Syer's Wedding Andrew was Syer's best man in the wedding in the Academy of Heroes. The wedding was interupted by Aranitus Aren. As Aranitus and Syer quarreled, the rest of the people went to the dining room. Andrew sat in the corner sipping his cup of water, as a few others began drinking vodka. Andrew, who never tried vodka, asked for a cup, as he chugged the glass down, it was enough for him to be knocked out cold, sitting on the bench, his head face down on the table. A few minutes later, Evgenii puked all over the table Andrew was sitting on, splattering it all over him. The Attack Some mercenaries attacked the Academy. Andrew, being one of the few present there calmly tried to escort the mercenaries out, which resulted in them attacking. Someone fired a bolt in Andrew's right shoulder, and an arrow to his left arm, being terribly wounded. Andrew would have died, if it wasn't for Syer, who teleported them both out to safety. The Ogre The Academy recieved word from scouts that an ogre was heading towards the Academy, everyone prepared as the ogre smashed through the gate. The ogre wrekced havoc as everyone made attempts to stop him, swords slashing, arrows firing, and spells blasting in the air. The ogre captured Katrina, running through the strykewyrm fields and into a cave over a waterfall, the academy members and Andrew followed the tracks and into the cave, fighting off the ogre, Andrew threw a vial of acid at the ogre's head, as the ogre's flesh burned with agony, the cave started to collapse, Andrew dived out of the entrance, Holden being the last to come out. Everyone realized that Grandmaster Elrond, was still the collapsed cave, saddened by his "death", everyone returned to The Academy. The Masquerade A masquerade ball was being held at the Academy one night. Andrew wore a sky blue jacket with matching trousers, along with a '''smiling mask. He stood in the corner watching everyone dance. One person however, caught Andrew's attention. A man drinking meade out of a barrel. Andrew approached the man, it was Bonthar Hunt, Andrew's former warrior teacher. The two greeted each other and Bonthar gave him a barrel. Andrew took a few chugs and immediatly became drunk. The druid tripped and some of the meade hit Bonthar's skull mask. Bonthar looked at his reflection in the water, believing that the skull was actually his and believed that Andrew melted off his skin. After pulling off the mask, the two finally came to a conclusion that Bonthar grew his skin back. Andrew wandered out of the Academy and fell drunk in the streets of Al Kharid for the night. He woke up the next morning and went back to the Academy to finish his studies on Earth magic assigned by his new teacher, Rajesh. The Sixth Age Andrew mourned the loss of Guthix with his fellow druids briefly. His lessons at the Academy haven't halted, as Andrew had gotten two new teachers, Ryo Cam, his warior teacher and Holden Wallace. Ryo Cam had begun training Andrew in the art of dueling while Holden started teaching Andrew the basics of Blood Magick. A few weeks later, due to Ryo's absence, Andrew's melee teacher was replaced with Elrond, one of the Grandmasters of the Academy, however Elrond soon left, leaving Andrew to learn from Faramel, another melee teacher. The Eastern Lands Andrew heard rumors of an expedition to the Eastern Lands, while he was preparing, he missed the ship by a few hours. Being a cheeky little monkey, hehid in a merchant ship that was heading the same direction as the expedition ship. After a long journey on the ocean and feasting on bread rations, the merchant ship finally arrived at a small port town, he followed the tracks left by the expedition crew and arrived at their camp. As soon as Andrew entered the camp, he was welcomed by Michael Lumator and was given food. Just as Andrew finished eating his soup, dozens of mysterious shadow creatures surrounded the camp and took away a girl named Seana. Michael was saddened because of this and the expedition came to a minor halt. Andrew soon found out Michael's true intentions; to slay a mighty dragon. Scared out of his mind and what has just happened hours before, Andrew quickly wrote a note and ran all the way back to the merchant ship docked at the port town. Andrew hid behind a few crates in the ship, the merchant ship soon departed the next morning. Home Andrew spent many weeks on the ship, hiding and stealing food rations. The ship docked at Port Sarim and Andrew used his remaining energy to teleport to Al Kharid, there he met an old friend of his, Elrond. The next day, he talked with Michael and Evgeni, both were not pleased with Andrew's decision to leave so soon. Balance Andrew wandered around the courtyard of the Academy of Heroes for hours until he finally came to the decision that he should make his visit to the druid's memorial to Guthix in Kandarin. Andrew spent the next two weeks travelling through the backroads of Misthalin, Asgarnia, and Kandarin until he found the cave of Guthix's final resting place. Andrew entered the darkness of the room, he stared at the corpse of Guthix for awhile. He sat in front of the monument, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. Strength Through Chaos As Andrew was heading back home after visiting the monument, he heard various leaves rustling behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a particular woman he has seen in the past. The woman brought her finger to her lips and Andrew felt a sharp pain on his forehead and collapsed on the ground. He awoke in a tent, he was surrounded by men in black armor and robes. His vision cleared as he saw what appeared to be the leader of the group, the man introduced himself as Galen, leader of the Eyes of Chaos. It was obvious that the Eyes of Chaos were Zamorakian as Andrew had noticed several of the members revealing the symbol on their chestplate and cloaks. Galen took a step back and woman took his place, the woman revealed herself to be none other than Christina Brooks, Andrew's rival and cousin. Christina took Andrew's left hand and branded it with a tattoo of the symbol of their order, a flame engulfing an eye with the symbol of Zamorak in the pupil of it. Christina released Andrew and gave him a necklace and apologized for what Galen had done to him. Andrew reluctantly left, unaware of the plans Galen and Christina had in store for him. Confinement Earlier that week, Andrew bought a rather interesting pig with an even more interesting altar on its back. Andrew had spent a great deal of time studying the origins of the altar. Andrew soon found out that the top of the altar could be removed, he did so and found a strange glowing blue orb. He took the orb and placed it on the desk, around that time, Andrew had begun using the herb, snapdragon to help stay awake and focus as he continued to study the orb. One late night after visiting a party, Andrew came to the Academy drunk and had signs of overdosing on snapdragon, he was dragged to the Academy's infirmary where he was confined to a bed for fourty eight hours by Ryo Cam. The Battle of Lumbridge Andrew was soon released from the infirmary, he was somewhat pale and much skinnier than before. Andrew went back to Galen's camp where he met up with him. Christina helped Andrew equip a set of black armor and Andrew was sent out to the battlefield. Eventually, Andrew was promoted to the rank of a lieutenant after many small skirmishes. Before he even knew it, Andrew was leading small groups of warriors against Saradominist forces. It is still unknown how he managed to defeat his enemies with ease, but Andrew had come to suspect Christina played a role in the victories for the Eyes of Chaos. Mixed Feelings Andrew spent the next few days in the Academy of Heroes, he visited the Academy frequently, not only to learn but as a sanctuary to escape the Battle of Lumbridge. There he met an elven woman named Emma Amell. the two quickly became friends. One evening, Emma persuaded Andrew to reveal his religious allignment, in which Andrew revealed he was fighting for Zamorak. Emma was not at all impressed with his choice and managed to persuade him to change. Andrew made no promises, but had strong feelings towards leaving the Battle of Lumbridge all together. Andrew ventured out to the camp of Galen and confronted him. He stated his reasoning for quitting, however Galen refused to have Andrew go so soon. Galen blasted Andrew with a burst of energy and had his bodyguards beat him to a pulp. Galen stood over Andrew with his sword pointed at his throat, the Zamorakian leader called over Christina to finish him off in the woods. Christina led Andrew deep into the woods and released him. Captured Andrew ran as fast as he could, away from Misthalin, fearing that Galen would send his warriors after him. Andrew unknowingly strayed towards the path of the Goblin Village where he encountered a strange warrior, it was the man with the face on his platebody. As Andrew attempted to make his way back down south, the facebody warrior refused to let him pass. The facebody warrior challenged Andrew to a fight to the point where neither were gaining a significant advantage over each other, the facebody warrior created a barrier around Andrew to keep him trapped and let out a blood curling scream which alerted the goblins, ogres, and orks of the Chosen Battalion. Andrew put up a brave fight against Bandosians but was eventually overwelmed. He was dragged into the village and met Yokrad. Yokrad stated that he would be safe as long as Andrew was willing to serve him as his slave, without a thought, Andrew agreed. The Slave Games The next day, Andrew was released from the shelter where he was imprisoned. Yokrad encouraged Gorbuk, who had now become the new leader of the Chosen Battalion to have slave games, where the Chosen Battalion's slaves would fight to the death. Andrew watched as a dwarf and human fought, resulting in the human losing. Gorbuk ordered Andrew to finish off the human without using anything but his teeth. Andrew bit into the man's throat, puncturing a vein and eventually killing the poor lad. Search of the Facebody Warrior Andrew, Drok, and Muzgutt ventured deep into the territory of the Fremennik. They were sent by Yokrad, who ordered them to find the facebody warrior. The trio met a Fremennik honor guard who stated that two groups of the Fremennik people were fighting over who to align themselves with, they met up at the docks of Rellekka where Andrew met a stranger. The stranger gave Andrew a banner of the skull, saying that it was a banner of peace and will aid them in their journey. After a long journey, Andrew, Drok, and Muzgutt walked straight into the safety of a fort where they watched the fighting of the two groups of fremennik. Andrew waved the banner and all of the fremennik stopped fighting and stared at the banner. One of the fremennik warriors shouted at the top of his lungs saying that it was the flag of the Ice Troll King. Both fremennik groups joined together to eliminate the trio. Andrew, Drok, and Muzgutt barely managed to escape, they were unable to find the facebody warrior. A Slice of H.A.M Andrew met up with the Chosen Battalion's war party, made up of various goblins, including Drok, Yokrad, and Gonad. The war party was chasing down an H.A.M agent, Andrew managed to catch up to the agent and slay him. They continued venturing deeper into the cave network where they encountered another H.A.M agent, Yokrad walked forward towards him into a room. The agent lit a fuse and the entrance collapsed behind him, Yokrad then began to fighting fiercly against the H.A.M warrior. While he was busy, everyone else was busy dealing with ten very angry H.A.M members, in which they defeated them all with ease. Gonad proceeded to rip rocks out of where the entrance was collapsed. The group eventually heard the screams of a large monster and then they saw it. It had the appearance of a giant and troll but the darkness of the cave made it even more menacing. While Gonad and Drok distracted the giant, Andrew stood off to the side while thinking of what to do, he then ran up to the giant and stabbed the back of it's leg, preventing it from attacking Drok. With the help of an unamed goblin and Gonad, the giant was eventually mortally wounded and ran into an oil lamp where it lit itself on fire. Mystery Man Gorbuk entered the cave and told them that the giant creature was a test to prove their strength. Andrew noticed Drok and Yokrad sneak out of the scene and he followed them into a room where they were teleported onto a mountain range. There, they encountered a rather mysterious looking man who told them about the Elder Gods and how they will destroy the younger gods. The Art of War Andrew, Drok, and Yokrad had recently defeated a Saradominist army and taken over the camp. The trio teleported away along with some of their loyal followers. There they climbed up to the top of the mountain and ventured into a cave, inside of the cave they saw a shiny staff. Drok took the staff and the mountain shook, the three warriors escaped and watched the mountain collapse and a huge black beast erupted from the rubble. The huge beast proceeded to destroy a nearby town, the mysterious man appeared once again stating that the huge beast is just one of the many that will be unleashed upon Gielinor. The Hunt For The Bloodmace Andrew and a Zamorakian named Henry led a group of goblins and orks into Morytania, where they heard rumors of a powerful weapon hidden deep within the swamps. As they were setting up camp, they encountered a vampyre juvinate by the name of Remus . Remus led them deep within Morytania to the Barrows where Henry tripped and the group found a chest. The group opened the chest and found a rusty old mace, Remus concluded that the mace had to be recharged. The trio made their way to Paterdomus where Andrew entered the temple and destroyed many different kinds of pots where he eventually found a blood talisman, he covered it in cloth and rushed back to Remus, handing it to him. Unaware of Remus' true intentions, Henry and Andrew followed Remus onto a boat where they travelled into the ghetto city of Meiyerditch. After navigating through the buildings and dead ends, the trio entered a lab, Andrew stood guard with some orks and goblins as Henry and Remus went to recharge the mace. Andrew guarded for awhile until Henry came back, saying that there is a powerful vampyre near. Just as Andrew and Henry were about to make their escape, the vyrelord, Lothorian Foryx and Remus appeared in front of them, the two talked about the origins of the bloodmace. Lothorian lazily pointed the mace at Henry and Andrew and launched a sphere of blood at the duo's general direction. The two managed to evade the attack and teleport to safety. The Beginning of The End Andrew and Drok met a warrior in blue and golden armor. The warrior stood proud and stated that he was also trying to fight the huge beasts laying terror and destruction upon various cities and towns. They three travelled to an island where they found the father of the huge beasts, its appearance black, like his children and his height was well over fifty feet. The warrior ordered Drok to fire water spells at a nearby plant, the water nourished the plant and caused it to grow to huge proportions. The plant burst opened and revealed a similar huge beast, powered by the water Drok launched at the plant, the giant fought against the evil beast and sent it down into the pit where it came from. This caused the rest of the huge beasts to grow weaker over time and eventually die. Corruption Andrew traveled with some goblins in a mine where they tracked down the movements of the Red Axe. Several goblins and trolls fought against the chaos dwarves and cannoneers but they were all killed off. Andrew was captured and sent to the Red Axe's headquarters where he was dragged into a mysterious machine along with a dwarf. Andrew made every attempt to stop them from continuing but it was too late, the machine started up followed by the screams of Andrew. The dwarven human crossbreed stepped out of the machine, suprisingly he looked like himself, with the exception of his glowing orange eyes, a beard, and being slightly shorter and more muscular than before. Colonol Eitri, a member of the Red Axe stood in front of the warped Andrew and forced him to repeat what Eitri said, without thinking, Andrew did what he was told. Rise of Yokrad Andrew was sent into a cave by the Red Axe in order to investigate any resources within. He came across a bridge, which collapsed before he was able to take a step on it. He carefully walked along the edge and came along another bridge. Andrew managed to jump over the rotting bridge and began to hear the voices of a familar fellow. He then confronted a now undead Yokrad. Yokrad ran up the wall and jumped off of it, attempting to finish off Andrew. The nimble and much smaller Andrew managed to dodge Yokrad's move. After a short fight, Yokrad touched Andrew's head, restoring his memories. Andrew attempted to leave, but to his dismay, Yokrad refused to let Andrew go. Andrew questioned Yokrad but was unable to change his mind, due to Yokrad being paranoid with Andrew revealing his plans to everyone above the surface. Rise of Andrew One faithful evening, Yokrad's corrupted magic in him began to drain away. However, that same corrupted magic that was used to restore Andrew's memory drained away as well. He was back where he started. Yokrad soon left. After Yokrad's sudden departure, Andrew escaped Yokrad's cave. As he made way towards the entrance, a beam of light temporarily blinded Andrew. Andrew opened his eyes to find himself not in the dark cave of Yokrad, but instead on a barren world. Everything was black and gloomy. Andrew spent days wondering through the land until he stumbled upon a ring of magical mushrooms. A beam of magical energy emerged from these mushrooms and out came two figures. Andrew engaged in combat with these two figures, battling feriously, up until he was stunned by one figure's magic. The two figures introduced themselves as Yokrad and Drok. Andrew did not recognize them. The two then teleported themselves and Andrew back to the Goblin Village. Yokrad took advantage of Andrew's memory loss and introduced him to Bandosianism once again. This time, Andrew gladly accepted the religion, despite his past refusal to do so. Rise of Bandos The next morning, Andrew woke up to the ground rumbling. He walked out of his hut in the Goblin Village and watched a great stone tower erect from the ground. His eyes opened in cheer and anxiety as he watched a great beaset climb up the tower and take his seat upon his throne. Bandos had arrived. Andrew eagerly watched Bandos work his magic by tossing a couple of goblins into the horizon with a single throw. The Big High War God bellowed in anger as he heard Armadyl's screeching. The war had commenced. Several Bandosian convoys exited the tower and disappeared into the forest. Andrew was soon deployed out into Asgarnia to capture any Armadylean caravans. The Battle of Gunnarsgrunn Andrew arrived to the raging scene of battle. He engaged in combat with Freya, a powerful female warrior. After much spell casting and sword clashing, Freya was able to overpower Andrew with an earth spell, knocking Andrew unconscious and giving him several broken ribs. Ryo, a former tutor of Andrew carried him over to the healing center in Gunnarsgrunn healed his wounds. Andrew eventually woke up, seeing that the battle was quickly coming to an end. Andrew quickly left the hospital and limped back to Bandos' tower. Alone Shortly after Bandos' death and the splitting of the Chosen Battalion, Andrew was sent to the Fedlip Hills by Yokrad to recruit. Andrew soon wandered down further south and found a divine energy spring. Andrew grew curious and became to experiment with the wisps. Oblivious to the things around him, three Gladii from the dungeon of Ascension closed in on him. The first of the three shoved him to the ground, while the other two helped drag Andrew towards the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, Andrew was thrown into a cell with several others, he looked to his side and saw many other people being converted into beings of cyan crystal. One of the Gladii knocked Andrew unconscious and dragged him to a stone chair to convert him. Andrew lazily gazed up and saw death awaiting him. Memories Andrew awoke in a bed, a hooded figure loomed over him. The figure offered him a chance for him to return everything back to normal, a chance that Andrew could not refuse. For the next few weeks, the figure guided Andrew into making a pact with Jah'shu, a powerful two-faced demon. Jah'shu toyed with Andrew's memories which eventually warped his state of mind, becoming another slave. Jah'shu ordered Andrew into a dark crypt where he was to obtain an innocent's blood. However, Andrew crossed paths with his cousin, Christinia. He engaged her in combat. With victory in his grasp, Andrew marched forward to finish her off. He was then stopped by an unknown attacker. The bolt struck the side of his head, killing Andrew. Although unable to cherish his memories in life, Andrew was finally reunited with his past in the Afterlife. Gallery DwarfHumanCrossbreed1.png|Andrew during his corruption. DwarfHumanCrossbreed.png|Andrew during his corruption, in armor. Trivia *Andrew was first roleplayed at the Academy of Heroes on July 15th, 2012. *Andrew was the first character created by Ghostly. *He was a vegetarian before losing his memory. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dwarf Category:Crossbreeds Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Warped Category:Deceased